List of minor characters
In this page, there has been a bunch of minor characters who were on the show, "Blue's Clues". These are characters who only appeared once or twice. "B" *Baboon *Baby Baby Bear - Baby Bear's newborn sister in "Making Changes" *Backyard Ball - A beach ball from Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza *Bob - Appears in The Wrong Shirt *Boo *Boris - A bunny that lives in a pull tab book with his friend Sammy the squirrel in "What's Inside?" (not to be confused with Joe's duck) *Bowl *Brown Puppy - Only seen on a photo in The Baby's Here! "C" *Caterpillar *Cash Register - Appears in Math! and Blue's Birthday *Chalk Girl - Appears in Draw Along with Blue and Blue's Big Musical *Chameleon - Appears in Prehistoric Blue *Chicks *Chris Crescent *Crabs - They appear in Blue Wants to Play a Song Game *Cow *Cybil Circle "D" *Diana Diamond *Dr. Eyeleen - She is a robot doctor and only appears in Magenta Gets Glasses *Dr. Stork - Appears in The Baby's Here! *Duck "E" *Elephants *Elephant (Jungle) *Elephant (Safari) "F" *Felix - He is mostly orange and appears in The Lost Episode! and I'm So Happy! *Fox "G" *Girl and Puppy *Gopher *Gray Puppy - Only seen on a photo in The Baby's Here! *Green Kangaroo - Appears in Shy *Green Kitten - Appears in Blue's Sad Day "I" *Inchworm "J" *Jane and Carly - Both only appeared in Signs *Jill - Appears in Steve Gets the Sniffles "L" *Lady Godiva *Line Man - Appears in Art Appreciation "M" *Magenta's Mailbox - Appears in Geography, Magenta Gets Glasses, and Magenta's Messages. In the reboot series, she does not have a face. *Mama Bear - Baby Bear and Baby Baby Bear's mother who only appeared in Blue's Story Time. However, she is mentioned by Steve in Shy. "N" *Neptune "O" *Oogla Boogla - Appears in Blue's Big Costume Party "P" *Papa Bear - Baby Bear and Baby Baby Bear's father who only appeared in Blue's Story Time. *Pedro - A puppet that appears in ¡Un Día Con Plum! *Penguin *Plum - Periwinkle's friend. *Pig in a wig - A pig in a rhyme book in Rhyme Time. "Q" *Queen - She appears in The Alphabet Train "R" *Rain Girl - Appears in Art Appreciation "S" *Shape Boy - Appears in Art Appreciation *Sifter - Appears in Shy *Sleeping Beauty - Appears in What Was Blue's Dream About? *Sock Puppet *Spatula *Spider - Appears in Blue Wants to Play a Song Game and The Trying Game *Spider's grandfather - Appears in The Trying Game *Squirrel - Appears in Blue's Senses and What Did Blue See? *Squirrel's friend - Appears in Blue's Senses *Squirrel's mother - Heard in What Did Blue See? *Steve's Grandmother - Appears in person in Blue's Big Treasure Hunt and in a quilt picture in Blue's Big Holiday *Sun - Appears in What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? and Blue's Big Pajama Party "T" *The Opposite Sisters - Appears in The Wrong Shirt *Teddy Bear - Seen in What Story Does Blue Want to Play? *Tink - Appears in What Does Blue Want to Build? *Tink's Friend - Appears in What Does Blue Want to Build? *Troll "W" *Windy - Appears in "Nature" and makes a cameo appearance on the call reminder in "Stormy Weather" "Y" *You (seen in Art Appreciation) Category:Browse Category:Lists